


Danganronpa: New Student

by karla_3166



Category: Danganronpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla_3166/pseuds/karla_3166
Summary: This slice of life danganronpa fanfiction takes place in a universe where Hope’s Peak Academy is really, just an elite high school for the gifted.The story follows the new student Erity Mioko, the Ultimate Actress. Erity wants to get away from her acting life, she wants to find herself again, so she sets out to attend Hope’s Peak. While trying to fit in, hilarity ensues and possibly… romance?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

** Prologue: So, could you tell me some things about yourself? **

“Eri, hon, please stop pacing, you’ll do great! There’s no reason they won’t let you in.”

My mom tries to calm me down, I know she’s trying her best, and I know what’s she’s saying is true, but I can’t help but worry for the worst.

“This is my only chance for change! If I mess this up now, I might never get a chance like this again!” I say to Mom, I know she’ll understand, she always understands my issues, and helps me overcome them.

“I know that you’re anxious, and have every reason to be, but let’s try and calm you down so you can think clearer.” Mom tells me while placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I don’t know if it’s the fact that she’s a therapist, or the close bond we have, but she always seems to know the right things to say.

“Do you want to run through some of the questions again?”

She asks, in an attempt to help me settle down, but just talking seems to do the trick.

“Nah, I think if I over-practice I start to sound fake, and the reason I’m doing this is to finally be me, not some role that I have to play.”

As dramatic as it sounded, it was the truth. Ever since I was ten, I acted, six years of going in between different roles, you almost feel as if you lose yourself in between characters. Who am I? A crime fighting high schooler? A damsel in need of saving? Hell, maybe I’m the one who saves the damsel!

That’s why I’ve decided to retire from acting, from all the movies, shows, and Broadway Musicals, I’ve made enough money to support both me and my mom. 

My mom, supportive as always, was more than happy to let me go to Hope’s Peak Academy, a boarding school for high schoolers with elite talents. She’d still get to see me every other weekend, and she’s already found some job listings near the area. She seems just about excited as I was about Hope’s Peak.

“I understand, love. Just answer their questions as your most authentic self, and at least you’ll know that they want you because of the way you are, not just because of your title.” As she finished her sentence, our doorbell rings.

Checking the camera from our door, I confirmed it was, in fact, the interviewer from Hope’s Peak.

I take a shaky breath, It was time for me to secure the future I want, a future where I can be me.

My mom goes to answer the door as I go sit at the dining room table, waiting to greet the interviewer.

“Hi Ms. Mioko! I’m Mrs. Kishino and I’m here for your daughters’ interview for Hope’s Peak Academy.” The woman informed my mom.

I couldn’t see her face, but from her voice, I could tell that she was happy to interview me. Oddly enough, not in a star-struck way like I’m used to hearing, but like she genuinely enjoyed her job, which in a way help me feel less nervous.

Mrs. Kishino made her way to the table, sitting down in front of me. With a smile in her face and an extended hand, I couldn’t help but smile back and shake her hand.

“Hey! I’m Mrs. Kishino, and I’m the student counselor at Hope’s Peak. I’m just here to ask a few questions, and maybe begin organizing your schedule.” She began pulling out a light blue folder, her joyous energy radiating off of her voice that I didn’t even have to try to match her energy.

“And you’re Erity Mioko, right?” She said before writing something down on a price of paper in her folder.

“Yes, ma’am.” I confirm, as all my nerves melt away 

“So, could you tell me some things about yourself? I mean- besides things we could find on the internet, we want to know more about the  person  you are. Like, for starters, who are you close to?” She questioned, the elaboration to the question had affirmed my hopes about the school, that while focused on talents, they also valued the person who carries said talents.

“Well, the one person I am really close with is my mom. I’ve never had had any really close friends besides her because I was always moving around in order to purse my acting.” I answered, not even worrying about my tone. Most of my conversations that didn’t include my mom were usually when I would have a conversation as a character I was playing, where I would always stress about how each word came out. But not now, it was a nice feeling, almost liberating to me.

“Oh, I see, and if you don’t mind me asking, how about your dad?” She inquired quickly looking down at her paper and back up to meet my eyes again.

I glance over at my mom, she nods at me and I begin to explain.

“Before I can answer that, can I ask that this be off the record?” I cautiously asked her, as this was a more sensitive subject that my mom and I would rather not make public.

“…Sure, I-It just depends on what you say.” She says, her brimming confidence seemingly lowering to a trickle.

“Oh don’t worry, nothing illegal happened.” I say, it seems to calm her down to know she doesn’t have to consider calling the police.

I then explain my entire story, about my “dad” (in quotes because he’s no more than a man I share half of my genetics with) being an actor who refused to take any responsibility for me, to the point of denying that he had ever met my mom. How once he found out about my success he tried to claim custody of me, and how it ultimately failed on him, ruining his career.

“…and out of the four times he’s reached out to say happy birthday, not once has he even gotten my birthday right.” As I finished, Mrs. Kishino look back at me with an expression that had a mix of “you poor thing” and “Wow, I’m impressed.” She looked over at my mom, and my mom simply nodded, confirming the legitimacy of the story.

The the interview then wrapped quickly with a few quick questions about my talent and my childhood while scribbling in a few notes after each of my answers.

Mrs. Kishino then closes her folder and pulls out a purple one, opens it up and writes something down on a price of paper inside, which I assumed was my name.

“So, I think I’ve heard all that I’ve needed to hear.” She said in a tone that made my stomach drop to the floor. Did I say something wrong? Maybe I shouldn’t have told her about my “dad.” Maybe I went too deep too quickly and now I’ve scared her off?

“You’re in!” she quickly remarked with a burst of enthusiasm once she picked on up on my confusion. Never once have two words made me feel as relieved as I felt in that moment.

We ran through my classes for school and explained how the schedule was going to work.

“…so after your classes, you essentially have a couple of hours of free time, where you can hang out with students, study, and pretty much whatever you want to do, as long as it abides by the rules, of course! We do have a curfew of 12am, meaning you should be in a dorm by midnight and not wandering the school. The dorm does not have to be yours, so you can feel free to have sleepovers with friends as long as you aren’t being extremely loud or disruptive.”

“Um, can I ask something real quick?” My mom chimes in.

“Sure, I’m here to answer any question you may have.”

“How often do I get to see and talk to her?”

“Well, students will still have their own phones, and if you don’t own one, you will be provided one, that way they can keep in touch with family while they’re gone. Every other Sunday, students are welcome to go home with their parents and return on Monday morning, of course this is optional for if you can’t pick up her her up one Sunday, she’ll stay in the school as normal.”

As Mrs. Kishino finished clarifying the policies and answering a few more questions, I felt a sense of change, I had a good feeling about Hope’s Peak Academy.

“Any more questions?”

I glance over at Mom, she shakes her head “No, I don’t think so.”

“Well...” she began writing something down on a small piece of paper.

“If you happen to think of any more questions, feel free to call this number.” She said handing my mom the paper.

“Well, I have to get going now, it’s been a real pleasure to meet you, Erity. See you Monday!” Mrs. Kishino said as she gathered her things and headed towards the door.

“Thank you, see you Monday!” I said, thanking her one last time. She really doesn’t know how much this school means to me.

Later that night, I lay in bed, glancing over at my phone, the time reads 1:37 am. I should be sleeping but as cliche as it sounds, I couldn’t sleep. The last time I ever felt this excited was the night before my first mainstream movie. Surprisingly I don’t feel any anxiety. So with the intention of ending today with newfound exhilaration, I calmed down, and before I knew it, I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 1: And So it Begins

“Goodbye, sweetie! Enjoy your time here and don’t be afraid to call me if you need anything. I love you!” As my mom says her goodbyes, I can’t help but feel superhuman. 

Everything felt right, from my bags in my hand to the light breeze across my face, ever so slightly playing with my hair

“Love you too, mom!” I yell out at her as she drives away.

_As much as I want to say it was a bittersweet moment, it wasn’t._

_ I can text and call my mom every day, and I get to see her every two weeks. _

_ I was happy to take control of my life, and Mom was just happy to see me happy. _

Looking at my phones’ lock screen, the time reads:

8:11 AM

One thought comes to mind, clear as a cool sunny day:

_ It’s showtime, nothing can stop me now! _

I take a final deep breath and push open the doors to the main office. I am almost immediately greeted by Mrs. Kishino.

“Erity, I’m so glad you’re here! 

You have just enough time to get your things settled before most of the students come down for breakfast. 

Let me help you bring your things to your dorm!”

“Thank you, I’m so happy to be here!” I say, thankful for her kindness and overall joyful demeanor.

She leads me through the halls into a hallway, I see the names engraved into metal plates on the doors

_ These must be some of the other students. _

_ I don’t seem to recognize any of these- Wait.  _

_ Is that Sayaka Maizono? As in the Idol? _

_ Nah, it couldn’t be, just a coincidence. _

_ Togami… where have I seen that name before?  _

_ Junko Enoshima?! _

_ She’s on the cover of every fashion magazine out there! _

_ This can’t be real, an idol, model, son of the biggest cooperation, and an actress in the same school? _

_ Maybe this place is more special than I thought.  _

_ Or I’m just jumping to conclusions. _

After settling into my dorm and headed into the dining hall I learned I was not, in fact jumping to conclusions.

Upon entering the hall, the flowing conversations among the students faded into a quiet trickle, everyone turns to look at me.

_ Ah, the downfalls of feeling “superhuman.” _

_ Inevitably, you stand out. _

The sudden drop in volume is enough to stop me in my tracks.

_ Crap, what do I do now? _

_ Should I try to introduce myself or- _

_ There’s Junko! _

_ And Sayaka!  _

_ Do I even hold a candle to them?  _

_ Maybe I don’t belong in this school. _

“Hey! I hear you are new here, my name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Nice to meet you!”

Cutting off my thoughts, a guy with purple hair… welcomes me? His words are friendly, but he talks as if he’s scolding me.

“Um… hey, I’m Erity Mioko. Nice to me-“

“Oh. My. God! It’s  you !” 

Another voice comes from my left, along with the sound of boots rapidly approaching me. Not knowing if I should be scared or not, I quickly look over and realize it is no other than  the  Junko Enoshima! 

_ Why is Junko coming towards me? _

_ Is she mad? She doesn’t seem like it. _

_ She looks happy, excited even. _

“ Aren’t you that actress that played in  **Murder Manic Mania, Departure; Depression** ,  and  ** Slaughter Symphony ** **?!** ” Junko asked rhetorically with an expression of amazement.

_ Is Junko… fangirling over me? _

_ No, there’s no way. _

_ How could someone as big as she could become starstruck over someone like me? _

“ Uh, yeah, do you like those movies?” I say, not really sure how to respond.

_ The model that I’ve admired for  years  is currently right in front of me, asking me questions, and being interested in me. I can barely believe that this is real. _

“Junko!” Another voice yells from a table. At that table sits a dark-haired girl with freckles looking equally angry and embarrassed.

“Leave her alone, she just got here!” She says, scolding Junko while getting up to drag her back to their table.

“...so sorry… I’m Mukuro by the way...” She said quietly as she walked away with Junko.

_ That was… interesting to say the least. _

_ But the question still stands. _

_ What now? _

Almost as if on cue, a girl in a red jacket calls out,

“Hey, Erity, you come to sit with us if you’d like!”

Grateful for the offer, I head over to her table, it’s seemingly the most full out of the other ones.

“I’m Aoi Asahina, but feel free to call me Hina!” She introduced herself while gesturing towards an empty seat next to her and a light brown-haired boy in a green-brown hoodie. 

Looking over at me, the boy held out his hand and said;

“Hey, I’m Makoto Naegi! I look forward to getting to know you, Erity.”

”Thank you, I look forward to getting to know you too!” I tell him with relief. 

_ From the atmosphere in the dining hall when I first arrived, I would assume that the people would be judgemental and cold.   
_

_ Yet, the ones I've met so far have been perfectly friendly. _

Hina proceeds to introduce me to the rest of the people at our table. 

**Sakura Ogami** :

She seems like a gal of few words,

**Kyoko Kirigiri** :

I might be wrong but she gives me some type of “intellectual” vibes.

**Toko Fukawa** :

She doesn’t say much to me, or anyone really, except 

**Byakuya Togami** :

He seems to be invested in a book.

I try to read the title, but it seems to be in French .

“I’m Byakuya Togami… Togami Cooperation… meet you.”

Byakuya barely gives me a glance, mumbling what I assume is an introduction. Kyoko nudges him with her elbow, causing him to stop reading and become annoyed.

“What was that for?! You could’ve stained my suit!” Byakuya exclaims, infuriated at Kyoko for nearly damaging his clothes, which by the look of them, seem expensive.

Kyoko gives a glare that seems to say 

”Don’t be such an asshole.”

Looking at me, he holds out his hand and reiterates his initial introduction, but clearer.

”I’m Byakuya Togami, the heir of Togami Cooperation, nice to meet you.” 

After shaking his hand, Byakuya proceeds to pull out a handkerchief and clean off his hand.

Looking down at my hand I wonder

_ Was there something on my hand? _

_ I can’t see anything. _

_ Did I really just get his hand dirty?  _

_ How embarrassing... _

Makoto, realizing that I become self-conscious learns over and says in a hushed voice,

“Don’t worry, he’s like that with every new person he meets.”

_ Thank God _

_ I wouldn’t know what I’d do if I got stuff on his hand _

_ He seems to carry some power among the other students, better not get on his bad side _

_ or anyone else’s for that matter _

Breaking the silence, I decided to ask

“ So ,  what talent do you guys have, y’know, in order to get into this school?”

“I’m the  **Ultimate Swimming Pro**! ” Hina piped up, clearly eager that I'm engaging in conversation among the others.

”I’m the  **Ultimate Affluent Progeny** , unlike these commoners, I fought for my talent.” Byakuya claimed, intrigued by the conversation.

Everyone else seems to roll their eyes at his statement, it’s as if they’ve heard it many times before.

_ Is he *always* like this? _

_ I mean, he does have appear to have an air of superiority. _

Everyone else answers the question, not acknowledging Byakuya’s comment.

**Sakura Ogami** :  the  ** Ultimate Martial Artist **

**Kyoko Kirigiri** :  the  ** Ultimate Detective **

Toko Fukawa:  the  ** Ultimate Writing Prodigy **

When telling me her ultimate, she doesn’t miss the opportunity to snag an insult.

“I-I’m the  Ultimate Writing Prodigy.  Not like a girl who got famous off of her p-pretty face could understand *quaility* literature.”

_ Crap, do I give off that vibe? _

_ They probably think I’m looking down on them. _

_ That’s the last thing I’d want them to think! _

“And you don’t know *quality* soap, Fukawa, go take a shower you smell.”

Before I can think of a proper response, Byakuya fires back at Toko, seeming to have to shut her down.

“O-ok m-master...” Toko says quietly in defeat as she walks away.

_ Master? _

_ Are they together or something? _

_ No, that relationship seems to toxic to sustain itself. _

_ Either way, that was kind of harsh. _

“…That was kind of rude, Byakuya.” Hina says, almost afraid to talk back to him.

“Well, it was rude of her to assume things about Erity despite knowing her for less than an hour.” Byakuya responds calmly

_ He defended me? _

_ Nice to know I’m not on his bad side for now. _

“Anyways…” Makoto began

”I’m the **Ultimate Lucky Student** ”   
  


“I got into this school via lottery, I’m actually an average student, but I’m lucky to be here!” He further elaborated on his “talent.”

We proceed to make further conversation, I try my best and manage to steer the conversation away from my acting career. 

Before I know it, it’s time for classes to start, everyone heads off in different directions. The only person heading in the same direction as me is Byakuya.

“So-“ I try to start a conversation, but am quickly cut off by Byakuya 

“Just because I said that thing about Toko you think you can just waltz up to me and just start talking? That statement was more about my distaste for Toko than it was for ‘your honor,’ don’t get a big head.”

He ends my attempt at interacting with him coldly. 

Like a dog with its tail between its legs, I admit defeat and proceed to go to my Literature class behind Byakuya.

It isn’t until I notice him open the door that I realize that we have the same class.

Well shi- 


End file.
